La sorpresa de Tim
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Todos los Wayne estan en casa esperando por Tim quien les lleva una sorpresa, presentara a su pareja a la familia de justicieros nocturnos... ¿quien sera la persona dueña de los suspiros del pequeño Red Robin?


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-La Sorpresa de Tim-**

La mansión Wayne estaba más limpia de lo normal esa mañana y mas silenciosa todos los habitantes en ese momento se hallaban en el comedor como si fueran a tratar un asunto importante, algo que sabían desde el día anterior pero que al parecer no habían asimilado del todo, en la mesa Bruce miraba fijamente el vaso que tenía entre sus manos, y es que difícilmente había podido digerir la noticia, no hizo mucho escándalo, pero como todo padre aun se preguntaba si había sido su culpa—¿En qué me equivoque?…

—En nada, porque no es nada malo—Dick como siempre dándose las mas de ser el más centrado de la familia, bebía un café mientras comía galletas que Alfred había puesto al frente suyo.

—Tú no hiciste nada malo Bruce…excepto tal vez ponerlo a brincar en mallas por toda la ciudad—comentó Jason de manera burlona

—Como lo hicieron contigo—le reprochó Dick a Jason—no estás ayudando ¿sabes?

—A quien le importa en qué momento Drake se perdió en el camino, tt—Damián estaba totalmente fastidiado—además padre, no es tu culpa… si claro tu crianza no es la mejor del mundo, pero hay una gran probabilidad de que Drake tuviera una predisposición genética …—Damián hablaba casi como si fuera un científico estudioso de la materia

—Dejen de hacer escándalo no es para tanto… es decir, el sigue siendo el mismo ¿verdad Bruce? —El mencionado solo se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Dick—¡Bruce!

—Si está bien, no hay ningún problema con eso… es decir mientras no descuide sus responsabilidades con la ciudad y eso…—Bruce decía todo de manera seria casi automática.

—Si a nadie le importa si es hombre o mujer el que se esté follando a Timothy mientras llegue cuando la batiseñal se encienda—sin duda Jason podía llegar a tener la boca muy floja

—Jason controla tus expresiones, no tolero que hables de esa forma— Bruce le reprendió severo, ni bien sabía si por el comentario o por el recordatorio.

—Tt, pero si toleras al marica de Drake— Damian echó más leña al fuego

—¡Suficiente los dos, no pueden expresarse así de su hermano!

—Es verdad, Tim no ha cambiado en nada sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, no importa cuáles sean sus preferencias

—Es verdad sigue siendo el mismo Tarado reemplazo —Bruce y Dick bufaron con desgano, sin duda esos dos no eran precisamente lo que se pudiera llamar apoyo moral, y desde el día anterior que sabían la noticia sus insultos hacia Tim habían arreciado, al menos se tomaban la molestia de decirlos cuando él no estaba presente, al final le tenían algo de respeto.

—Por favor chicos, esto no es cualquier cosa, nadie se esperaba esto—los tres hijos de Bruce entornaron los ojos—bueno al menos a mi si me tomó por sorpresa, traten de entender que para mí como padre es difícil aceptar que Tim es Gay, aunque eso no me hace quererlo menos

—Bruce tiene razón como su familia debemos apoyarlo, podría ser algo muy complicado para el ya saben por eso de la discriminación hacia el—Dick era el que se mostraba más preocupado y más abierto de todos los Wayne, incluso el había dado la idea de que Tim llevara a su novio a la mansión para que lo conociera toda la familia; Bruce no se opuso y a Tim le pareció una buena idea, así que con solo un día para asimilar la noticia de la homosexualidad de Tim, Bruce, Jason, Dick y Damián estaban en casa en el comedor esperando a que llegara Tim para presentarles a su cuñado o yerno según el caso.

—Como digas Dickie… me comportare solo porque la comida comienza a oler delicioso y si me porto mal me sacarán si siquiera haber dado una probada—Jason sonrió de medio lado

—siempre pensando con el estomago Todd, no dejas de ser un neandertal—Damián

—Sigue con tus comentarios enano y hare que te tragues la lengua—Jason estaba amenazando a Damián tronándose los puños, pero este solo desdeñó su amenaza

—Compórtense muchachos, Tim y su novio llegaran en cualquier momento ¿Qué pensara si nos encuentra peleando?-les corrigió Dick

—Dick tiene razón, para variar un poco deberán comportarse y no hacer escándalos—sugirió Bruce autoritario—además no es diario que Tim nos presente a una pareja suya

—Bueno quien sabe he escuchado que entre las parejas gay cambian con demasiada frecuencia de "compañero de juegos" —jason dijo esto mientras le robaba una galleta a Dick

—Tt, lo que faltaba que cada semana tengamos uno de estos almuerzos para conocer al de turno—se quejo el menor de los Wayne—ni que me interesara demasiado conocer a … como sea que se llame…

Damián había tocado un buen punto—El pequeño homicida tiene un buen punto —Jason miró a Dick—¿Como se llama el tipo que se está follando a Tim?

—¡Jason! —Bruce se escandalizo un poco por el comentario de su hijo

—Es verdad no sabemos su nombre…—Bruce tuvo que admitir ese punto—¿Richard?

—¿Y yo por que debería de saberlo?

—Bueno tu eres el que parece más enterado de todo Grayson— comentó Damián, el también se mostraba curioso.

—La verdad es que ni yo tampoco se quien es el novio de Tim—Dick se avergonzó un poco, los otros tres miembros de la familia pusieron cara de fastidio—bueno es que no me dijo, y yo tampoco le pregunte.

—¿De verdad? Dick le dijiste que invite a quien sabe quién o quien sabe que sin si quiera preguntarle el nombre—Jason dijo esto como si se tratase de la cosa más irresponsable del mundo.

—Bueno solo es el nuevo novio de Tim, no un asesino—se excuso el mayor—creo yo.

—Tt, ¿y si lo es? ¿Qué tal que sale con el hijo del guason o algo? —Damián sonaba un poco alarmado, Bruce se llevó un la mano para acariciarse la barbilla; sonaba difícil pero nada descabellado, no sería la primera vez que alguien relacionado con el crimen se enredaba sentimentalmente con alguien de su familia.

—No digan tonterías, seguramente ya hasta conocemos al chico, apuesto a que debe ser alguien del equipo—Dick dijo esto muy confianzudo lo que paso después no lo esperaba.

—Hecho—Dick no entendió lo que Jason quiso decirle, miro a su hermano interrogante—acepto la apuesta, y estoy dispuesto a ponerle nombre al candidato y dinero de por medio.

—Yo no quise…

—cincuenta dólares a que es Allen, es Bart Allen, tt—Damián irrumpió en la plática poniendo su apuesta sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué? debes estar bromeando enano, cincuenta a que es Conner, se nota por la forma en la que se miran, además no andan más de tres segundos separados el uno del otro— Jason se cruzó de brazos para dar énfasis a sus palabras—¿tienes algun candidato Richard?

—¡Yo no hago juegos con las relaciones de mis hermanos!

—Claro porque seguro perderías—Damián dijo esto a la vez que extendía la mano para chocar los cinco con Jason que estaba a su lado

—Bruce… diles algo—Richard estaba comenzando a enojarse

—Esto no me emociona mucho —Bruce se mostraba por demás serio—cincuenta a que es Connor, el hijo de Oliver

—¡Bruce! —el mayor solo se encogió de hombros, sino puedes vencerles—cuando Tim se entere se va a decepcionar mucho de todos… además… es en serio Bruce ¿Connor?

—Tú no los viste en la última misión juntos parecía que solo buscaban pretexto para estar juntos —explicó Bruce

—Ja, ja estos son cien dólares seguros—Jason se frotó las manos—a menos que Richard quiera añadir un candidato al ranking

—NI de Broma, apuesto a que todos se equivocan...

Bruce, Jason y Damián intercambiaron miradas—¡Hecho!

—¿Qué? Yo no quise… ¡Son unos enfermos!

—Aceptado Dick, si no es ninguno de los tres tú te llevas la bolsa—dijo Jason, el día comenzaba a ponerse interesante para el segundo de los hijos de Bruce, después de haber apostado por el nombre del pretendiente de su hermano, cambiaron de tema, solo hacían tiempo para que Tim llegara a la mansión, no podían negar que gracias a su pequeño juego se ponían impacientes.

Cuando escucharon abrirse la puerta principal todos parecieron parar las orejas como sabuesos—¡Estoy en casa! —era la voz de Tim sin duda, disimuladamente pero de manera rápida, todos se pusieron de pie, caminaron rápido, casi corriendo hasta el recibidor para contemplar al joven Red Robin que en esos momentos debía llevar a su pretendiente.

—No estoy muy seguro Tim… es decir me muero de nervios—el joven novio de Tim parecía estar sudando, casi temblaba de miedo—tu padre me pone nervioso…

—Calma él ha dicho que no hay problema —contestó Tim tratando de animarle

—¿Y tus hermanos? Así como me has dicho que se portan contigo ¿Qué puedo esperar para mí? ¡¿Qué tal que quieren hacerme la vida imposible?! —tragó saliva

—No te preocupes son medio pesados pero no son nada del otro mundo, son hermanos molestos tu sabes cómo es eso ¿no?-el novio de Tim asintió—anda todo saldrá bien ya verás— en unos segundos ya tenían los cuatro Wayne de frente agitados y peleándose por cruzar el marco de la puerta que da al recibidor—¡Vaya! ¡No esperaba tanta efusividad! —dijo sonriente

—Demonios…—Dijo Jason entre dientes, Bruce respiró aliviado y Dick tuvo que ahogar una pequeña risa—nos ganó el tonto de Dick…

—Tt, nos jodió la raza—Damián recibió un buen pellizco de parte de su padre que estaba parado tras de él.

—Emm…bueno familia les presento a mi novio: Jaime Reyes —Tim no pudo evitar sonrojarse al decirlo

—Ho…Hola a todos es un placer conocerlos, bueno ya los conocía a todos pero con sus otras no con sus identidades secretas y ahora los veo sin sus trajes y digo lucen diferentes, no es que no los reconozca pero es que… —Tim tomó del brazo a su novio y lo acercó a su familia—lo que quiero decir es que es agradable estar aquí—Jaime también dejó salir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, mas cuando Bruce se acercó a él muy serio.

—El placer de tenerte en casa es nuestro Jaime—le estrechó la mano muy seguro y le dedicó una sonrisa agradable—ya conoces a los chicos—los mencionados intercambiaron saludos—bueno eres el novio de mi "pequeño" Tim ¿cierto? —Jaime asintió—bueno entonces será mejor que hablemos un momento a solas, quiero saber cuáles son tus intenciones hacia mi hijo— el joven Reyes tragó saliva

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Bruce No! — mientras los chicos intercambiaban billetes fuera de la vista del pequeño Tim un estresado novio iba tras de su padre para tratar de convencerlo de no tener una "charla" con su recién presentada pareja, Definitivamente nadie espero que Jaime fuera su nuevo hermano político, así como Tim no espero que Bruce fuera tan sobreprotector.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno siguiendo aqui mis vicios de parejas poco convencionales aui un breve Tim/jaime creo que no muchos lo vieron venir no se por que siempre ponene al pequeño Tim con Conner (bueno aun en el comic siempre parecen mas que amigos) pero bueno tenia ganas de scribir algo como esto la sorpresa fue para toda la familia Wayne, en fin Dick al menos se volvio 150 dolares mas rico, espero que les haya gustado, los reviews y comentarios son bienvenidos, un saludo a todos y muchas gracias por leer.

See Ya.


End file.
